Index:All languages
This list tracks the status of indexes for the various languages appearing in Wiktionary. It should show only those languages for which indexing has begun. It includes information about whether that index has only a simple list or a multipage index, and whether a multipage index follows a standardized format. In a sense the standardized format is very arbitrary, and has been pursued in the absence of alternatives being proposed. At the top level for a language the format is Index:Language. When there is enough material to warrant splitting the index, this is being done by letter, using subpages like Index:Language/a with the referenced letter in lower case. There should not be made any distinction between uppercase and lowercase letters. Appropriate modifications need to be made for scripts that are not strictly alphabetic (e.g., Chinese). Some language lists have been further sub-divided, but no standard has yet been suggested. Category:Language indexes serves the same purpose as this list but is automated. For a more general list of languages and their indexes see Wiktionary:List of languages or Category:All languages. The following language indexes are periodically updated by : *Albanian *Ancient Greek *Armenian *Catalan *Esperanto *French *Galician *Hebrew *Hiligaynon *Hungarian *Icelandic *Ido *Irish *Italian *Kashubian *Latin *Lithuanian *Lower Sorbian *Mapudungun *Old Armenian *Old French *Polish *Portuguese *Romanian *Russian *Spanish *Upper Sorbian English (en) * Category:English language * Index:English - very large * Wiktionary:Requested entries:English Abkhaz (ab) * Category:Abkhaz language * Index:Abkhaz Afrikaans (af) * Category:Afrikaans language * Index:Afrikaans Albanian (sq) * Category:Albanian language * Index:Albanian - single page American Sign Language (ase) * Category:American Sign Language * Index:American Sign Language Arabic (ar) * Category:Arabic language * Index:Arabic - revised * Wiktionary:About Arabic - style guide for Arabic entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Arabic Aragonese (an) * Category:Aragonese language * Index:Aragonese - in progress Armenian (hy) * Category:Armenian language * Index:Armenian Aymara (ay) * Category:Aymara language * Index:Aymara - revised Balinese Index:Balinese Basque (eu) * Category:Basque language * Index:Basque - revised Betawi Index:Betawi Bosnian (bs) * Category:Bosnian language * Index:Bosnian - in progress Breton (br) * Category:Breton language * Index:Breton - started Bulgarian (bg) * Category:Bulgarian language * Index:Bulgarian - revised Cantonese * Index:Chinese - modified revision * Category:Cantonese language Catalan (ca) * Category:Catalan language * Index:Catalan -very incomplete - not updated since 2006 Chickasaw Index:Chickasaw Chinese (zh) * Category:Chinese language * Category:CJKV radicals * Index:Chinese - modified revision * Wiktionary:About Chinese - style guide for Chinese entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Chinese Cornish (kw) Index:Cornish Corsican Index:Corsican Crimean Tatar Index:Crimean Tatar Croatian (hr) * Category:Croatian language * Index:Croatian Czech (cs) * Category:Czech language * Index:Czech * Wiktionary:About Czech - style guide for Czech entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Czech Danish (da) * Category:Danish language * Index:Danish - revised * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Danish Dutch (nl) * Category:Dutch language * Index:Dutch - multipage * Wiktionary:About Dutch - style guide for Dutch entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Dutch Esperanto (eo) * Category:Esperanto language * Index:Esperanto - revised Estonian (et) * Category:Estonian language * Index:Estonian - in progress Ewe Index:Ewe - multipage, in progress Fijian Hindi Index:Fijian Hindi - in progress Filipino (fil) Index:Filipino - started Finnish (fi) * Category:Finnish language * Index:Finnish - revised * Wiktionary:About Finnish - style guide for Finnish entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Finnish French (fr) * Category:French language * Index:French - short list * Wiktionary:About French - style guide for French entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:French Galician (gl) * Category:Galician language * Index:Galician * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Galician Georgian (ka) Index:Georgian -ing set up German (de) * Category:German language * Index:German - revised * Wiktionary:About German - style guide for German entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:German Greek, Modern (el) * Category:Greek language * Index:Greek - multipage index, updated * Wiktionary:About Greek - style guide for Greek entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Greek Ancient Greek (grc) * Category:Ancient Greek language * Index:Ancient Greek * Wiktionary:About Ancient Greek - style guide for Ancient Greek entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Ancient Greek Greenlandic (kl) *Category:Greenlandic language *Index:Greenlandic - in progress Haitian Creole Index:Haitian Creole - started Hawaiian (haw) Index:Hawaiian - started Hebrew (he) * Category:Hebrew language * Index:Hebrew - a fairly small collection of words * Wiktionary:About Hebrew - style guide for Hebrew entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Hebrew Hindi (hi) Index:Hindi - partial Hungarian (hu) * Category:Hungarian language * Index:Hungarian - in progress * Wiktionary:About Hungarian - style guide for Hungarian entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Hungarian Icelandic (is) * Category:Icelandic language * Index:Icelandic - started * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Icelandic Indonesian (id) Index:Indonesian - revised Inuktitut Index:Inuktitut - everyday words Interlingua Index:Interlingua - partly revised Irish (ga) * Category:Irish language * Index:Irish Italian (it) * Category:Italian language * Index:Italian - built automagically from the latest dump * Wiktionary:About Italian - style guide for Italian entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Italian Japanese (ja) * Category:Japanese language * Index:Japanese - modified revised * Wiktionary:About Japanese - style guide for Japanese entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Japanese Kannada Index:Kannada - just started Kashubian Index:Kashubian - one word Kinyarwanda Index:Kinyarwanda -ing begun Korean (ko) * Category:Korean language * Index:Korean - started; character index * Wiktionary:About Korean - style guide for Korean entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Korean Kurdish / Kurdî Index:Kurdish - a few words Lîsteya Peyvên Kurdî - komek peyvan Latin (la) * Category:Latin language * Index:Latin - revised * Wiktionary:About Latin - style guide for Latin entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Latin Lingala (ln) * Category:Lingala language * Index:Lingala - to be done * Wiktionary:About Lingala - style guide for Lingala entries Livonian Index:Livonian - started Lojban Index:Lojban - short list Low Saxon Index:Low Saxon - short list Macedonian (mk) * Category:Macedonian language * Index:Macedonian Malay (ms) * Category:Malay language * Index:Malay - started Malayalam (ml) * Category:Malayalam language * Index:Malayalam - eleven words Manchu Index:Manchu - one word in Roman script Mandarin Included in Chinese, no separate required *Index:Chinese - modified revision *Category:Chinese language Manx (gv) Index:Manx - short list, set up for expansion Maori Index:Maori - Short list of words but no sub-index. Min Nan *Index:Chinese - modified revision *Category:Min Nan language Mongolian (mn) *Category:Mongolian language *Index:Mongolian - general set up. Norwegian (no) Index:Norwegian - revised Old Armenian (xcl) * Category:Old Armenian language * Index:Old Armenian Old English (ang) * Category:Old English language * Index:Old English - revised * Wiktionary:About Old English - style guide for Old English entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Old English Old Norse Index:Old Norse - few words Old Prussian Index:Old Prussian - in progress Pangasinan Index:Pangasinan Papiamento Index:Papiamento Pashto (ps) * Category:Pashto language * Index:Pashto - revised * Wiktionary:About Pashto - style guide for Pashto entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Pashto Persian (fa) * Category:Persian language * Index:Persian - revised * Wiktionary:About Persian - style guide for Persian entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Persian Pitjantjatjara Index:Pitjantjatjara Polish (pl) * Category:Polish language * Index:Polish - in progress Portuguese (pt) * Category:Portuguese language * Index:Portuguese - revised Romanian (ro) * Category:Romanian language * Index:Romanian - revised * Wiktionary:About Romanian - style guide for Romanian entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Romanian Russian (ru) * Category:Russian language * Index:Russian - revised (А, Б, B, Г, Е, Ё, Й complete) * Wiktionary:About Russian - style guide for Russian entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Russian Sanskrit (sa) * Category:Sanskrit language * Index:Sanskrit - one word in Roman script * Wiktionary:About Sanskrit - style guide for Sanskrit entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Sanskrit Scots (sco) Index:Scots - in progress Scottish Gaelic (gd) * Category:Scottish Gaelic language * Index:Scottish Gaelic - short list Serbian (sr) * Category:Serbian language * Index:Serbian - in progress * Wiktionary:About Serbian - style guide for Serbian entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Serbian Serbo-Croatian (sh) * Category:Serbo-Croatian language * Wiktionary:About Serbo-Croatian - style guide for Serbo-Croatian entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Serbo-Croatian Slovak (sk) * Category:Slovak language * Index:Slovak - ever growing list of Slovak words and their English equivalents Slovene (sl) * Category:Slovene language * Index:Slovene - short list Spanish (es) * Category:Spanish language * Index:Spanish - revised * Wiktionary:About Spanish - style guide for Spanish entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Spanish Swahili (sw) * Category:Swahili language * Index:Swahili - to be done * Wiktionary:About Swahili - style guide for Swahili entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Swahili Swedish (sv) * Category:Swedish language * Index:Swedish - revised * Wiktionary:About Swedish - style guide for Swedish entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Swedish Tagalog (tl) * Category:Tagalog language * Index:Tagalog - in progress Tajik (tg) * Category:Tajik language * Index:Tajik - in progress Tamil (ta) * Category:Tamil language * Index:Tamil - short list Telugu (te) * Category:Telugu language * Index:Telugu - single word in Latin letters Thai (th) * Category:Thai language * Index:Thai - one word * Wiktionary:About Thai - style guide for Thai entries * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Thai Tok Pisin Index:Tok Pisin - single page Turkish (tr) * Category:Turkish language * Index:Turkish - general set up Ukrainian (uk) * Category:Ukrainian language * Wiktionary:About Ukrainian * Index:Ukrainian - revised Urdu (ur) * Category:Urdu language * Index:Urdu - general set up Uzbek (uz) * Category:Uzbek language * Index:Uzbek - general set up Vietnamese (vi) * Category:Vietnamese language * Index:Vietnamese - general set up, a handful of words listed * Wiktionary:Requested entries:Vietnamese Volapük Index:Volapük - large set up Võro Index:Võro - started Welsh (cy) * Category:Welsh language * Index:Welsh - single Xhosa (xh) * Category:Xhosa language * Index:Xhosa - in progress Yiddish (yi) * Category:Yiddish language * Index:Yiddish - one word * Index of language indexes csb:Wikisłowôrz:Lësta jãzëków nl:Wiktionary:Lijst van lijsten van woorden in een taal ja:Wiktionary:言語の索引の一覧 fr:Wiktionnaire:Index_des_index_des_langues lb:Wiktionary:Sproochen Index pl:Kategoria:Indeks słów wg języków ru:Индекс:Все языки sv:Wiktionary:Språkindex vi:Wiktionary:Ngôn ngữ